


Trust

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony confesses to Tim and makes promises he might not be able to keep. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Trust**

After breakfast, Tony sat next to Tim on the couch and watched Nicky playing happily at their feet. The silence between them stretched until Tony said quietly, "I was unfaithful to you." Despite the fact that Tim must have expected the confession, he looked shocked. Tony wanted to take it back, to erase what he'd done, to change how he felt about Gibbs, but none of that was possible.

Tim asked, "When?"

"When I went to tell him that I was pregnant."

Tim rose halfway from his seat and demanded, "He fucked–"

Nicky stopped playing with a wooden truck that Gibbs had made for him and stared, aware something bad was going on.

Tim slowly sat down again and asked in a strained voice, "You did it when you were carrying our baby?"

" _No_ , we just kissed." It had been so much more than a kiss; the moment Jethro had touched him he'd responded in kind. "I ran out of there before anything happened."

"What about at the cabin?" asked Tim, his voice raw.

Tony shook his head. "Jethro wanted to. Hell, _I_ wanted to, but it never went that far." They'd come close though, right to the edge, yet each time Tony had found the strength to pull back.

"But you said…"

Nicky came over, teary, holding his arms out to Tim. "Up. Up!" Tim soothed Nicky until he was settled again. After a while, he went back to his toys, and Tim and Tony moved into the dining room.

"I meant…we kissed and I wanted…I wanted him," Tony said, keeping his voice down. Just wanting Jethro was tantamount to cheating, and he was ashamed of his desire. "It never went further than that, I promise. God, Timmy, I'm so sorry for hurting you."

They sat at the table for a long while, not looking at each other.

"You have anything else to say?" asked Tim, sounding intractable.

Knowing he was close to losing Tim, Tony said desperately, "It's _you_ I want, you I love."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure that's enough."

Stricken, Tony whispered, "You don't love me?"

Tim seemed conflicted. "I didn't say that."

Tony took his husband's hand and rubbed his thumb over his wedding ring. He promised, "It won't ever happen again, Tim. I told him, when we were snowed in, that I needed to turn things around, that I wouldn't do this to you any more. And I meant it."

Tim sighed. "I wish I could believe you, Tony. Trouble is, I know that right now you mean every word but I don't think you're strong enough."

The truth was, Tony wasn't all that certain that he was strong enough either, but he was damned well going to try. "I want to go with you to Okinawa, leave all of this behind."

"You think you can leave _him_ behind, Tony? You think you can commit, _really_ commit to me, to our marriage?"

"Yes, I do. Only…you don't trust me?"

Tim replied sadly, "No. Not really."

< • > end < • >

 


End file.
